


Envy, and How it Starts

by ghostdude101



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen, Jealousy, Pre-Movie, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdude101/pseuds/ghostdude101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what many people think, envy has not always played a part in Loki's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy, and How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Thor movie. Written for comment_fic in Livejournal, for the prompt "envy".

Contrary to what many people think, envy has not always played a part in Loki's life. His childhood is remembered fondly, if not nostalgically. And if sometimes his fire is eclipsed by his brother's larger shadow, Loki does not always mind. He is content for Thor to be in the limelight, because being the center of attention suits him so very well, and Loki loves his brother enough to want him to have that.

He remembers a time when everything they did, they did together. Playing, training, it does not matter; where one is, there the other will be, as well.

That remains, until they both grew up and the differences between them became apparent. Thor became Asgard's golden boy. And no wonder, as he had strength, courage and bravery, qualities that are so very valued by the Asgardians, and more importantly, by their father. Outwardly, he seems to be perfectly suited to the role of the future king.

Loki knows, very well, that those are the qualities that he lacks. Oh, he could best Thor in many areas, areas that does not require brute strength, such as strategy and sorcery. Things that require skill and intelligence, those are the areas he excels at. But, beside the shining bravery of Thor, who would notice his accomplishments, subtle as they are?

Loki tries not to be disappointed that even their father, whom he has looked up to for so long, seems to prefer Thor's mighty victories over his smaller, yet no less important ones. Sometimes, he even succeeds.

To compensate for his lack, he learns. He reads, and goes out to seek knowledge, instead of glory. He learns and learns, and in time, hones his mind to become as sharp as a knife. Soon enough, he finds out that he can use his mind and his words as a weapon just as effectively, if not more so, as Thor's hammers and swords. Quietly, he becomes one of the most dangerous people in Asgard, and yet no one notices.

By the time Thor is ready to ascend to the throne, Loki has long since accepted his role as the second, after his brother. And if a feeling, tight and angry, surfaces in his chest when he sees Odin clapping Thor on the back, or sharing a smile with him in the aftermath of a battle, he learns to ignore it.

After all, he is a prince of Asgard, too, is he not? This is his place, and he would do _anything_ to keep it.


End file.
